yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/57
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 57-وَمَنْ أَظْلَمُ مِمَّن ذُكِّرَ بِآيَاتِ رَبِّهِ فَأَعْرَضَ عَنْهَا وَنَسِيَ مَا قَدَّمَتْ يَدَاهُ إِنَّا جَعَلْنَا عَلَى قُلُوبِهِمْ أَكِنَّةً أَن يَفْقَهُوهُ وَفِي آذَانِهِمْ وَقْرًا وَإِن تَدْعُهُمْ إِلَى الْهُدَى فَلَن يَهْتَدُوا إِذًا أَبَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 57-Ve men azlemu mimmen zukkire bi âyâti rabbihî fe a’rada anhâ ve nesiye mâ kaddemet yedâh(yedâhu), innâ cealnâ alâ kulûbihim ekinneten en yefkahûhu ve fî âzânihim vakrâ(vakren) ve in ted’uhum ilel hudâ fe len yehtedû izen ebedâ(ebeden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve men azlemu : ve daha zalim kimdir * 2. mimmen (min men) : o kimseden * 3. zukkire : zikredildi * 4. bi âyâti : âyetler ile * 5. rabbi-hi : onun Rabbi * 6. fe : o zaman, öyleyse * 7. a'rada : yüz çevirdi * 8. an-hâ : ondan * 9. ve nesiye : ve unuttu * 10. mâ kaddemet : takdim ettiği şey(ler) * 11. yedâ-hu : onun elleri * 12. innâ : muhakkak ki biz * 13. cealnâ : kıldık * 14. alâ kulûbi-him : onların kalplerinin üzerine * 15. ekinneten : ekinnet, fıkıh etmeye mani olan engel * 16. en yefkahû-hu : onu fıkıh etmeleri * 17. ve fî : ve vardır * 18. âzâni-him : onların kulakları * 19. vakren : vakra (işitme engeli) * 20. ve in : ve şâyet, eğer * 21. ted'u-hum : onları davet edersin * 22. ilel hudâ (ilâ el hudâ) : hidayete * 23. fe len yehtedû : bundan sonra asla hidayete eremezler * 24. izen : öyleyse, o zaman * 25. ebeden : ebediyyen, sonsuza kadar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 57-Rabbinin âyetleriyle kendisine öğütler verildiği halde onlardan yüz çeviren ve elleriyle hazırladığı şeyi unutan kişiden daha zâlim kimdir ki? Gerçekten de biz, onların anlamamaları için gönüllerine perdeler gerdik ve kulaklarını ağırlaştırdık ve onları doğru yola çağırsan da imkân yok doğru yola gelmez onlar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri öğütle hatırlatıldığı zaman, sırt çeviren ve ellerinin önden gönderdikleri (amelleri)ni unutandan daha zalim kimdir? Biz gerçekten, kalpleri üzerine onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen bir perde (gerdik), kulaklarına bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan bile, onlar sonsuza kadar asla hidayet bulamazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri hatırlatıldığı halde onlardan yüz çeviren ve ellerinin önceden işlediğini unutandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Biz, onu anlamamaları için kalplerinin üstüne örtüler kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları doğru yola çağırsan da bu durumda asla doğru yola gelmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 57-Rabbinin ayetleri kendisine hatırlatılmışken onlardan yüz çeviren ve önceden yaptıklarını unutan kimseden daha zalim var mıdır? Kuran'ı anlarlar diye kalblerine örtüler, kulaklarına da ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları doğru yola çağırsan da asla doğru yolagelmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 57-Kim, kendisine Rabbinin âyetleri hatırlatılıp da onlardan yüz çeviren ve elleriyle yaptığını unutandan daha zalimdir? Şüphesiz biz, onu anlamamaları için, kalplerine perdeler gerdik, kulaklarına da ağırlıklar koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan da artık ebediyen hidayet bulamazlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin âyetleri hatırlatılıp da ona sırt çevirenden, kendi elleriyle yaptığını unutandan daha zalim kim vardır! Biz onların kalplerine, bunu anlamalarına engel olan bir ağırlık, kulaklarına da sağırlık verdik. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan da artık ebediyen hidayete eremeyeceklerdir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 57-Rabbinin ayet ve mucizeleri kendisine hatırlatıldığı halde, yaptıklarını unutarak ondan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Kalplerine, onu (Kuran'ı) anlamalarına engel olacak bir örtü, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koymuşuzdur. Onları hidayete ne kadar çağırırsan çağır, onlar asla doğruyu bulamaz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 57-O kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir ki, kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri anlatılmıştır da o, onlardan yüz çevirmiş ve ellerinin önceden yaptığı şeyleri unutmuştur. Çünkü Biz onların kalpleri üzerine onu iyi anlamalarına engel birtakım kabuklar ve kulaklarına bir ağırlık koymuşuzdur; sen onları doğru yola çağırsan da onlar asla yola gelmezler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 57-O kimseden daha zâlim de kim olabilir ki: Rabbının âyâtı ile nasıhat edilmiştir de onlardan yüz çevirmiş ve ellerinin takdim ettiği şeyleri unutmuştur; çünkü biz onların kalbleri üzerine onu iyi anlamalarına mani bir takım kabuklar ve kulaklarına bir ağırlık koymuşuzdur, sen onları doğru yola çağırsan da o halde onlar ebeden yola gelmezler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 57-Daha zalim kim vardır o kimseden ki, Rabbinin âyetleri kendisine hatırlatıldığı halde ondan hemen yüz çevirir ve iki elinin takdim etmiş olduğu şeyi unutmuş olur. Biz onların kalpleri üzerine onu güzelce anlayabilmelerine mani perdeler, kulaklarında da bir ağırlık kılmış olduk ve onları hidâyete dâvet edip dursan, onlar yine o vakit hidâyete ebedîyyen ermezler. Muhammed Esed * 57-Rabbinin mesajları kendisine ulaştırıldığı halde, kendi eliyle işlediği bütün (kötü) işleri de unutup, onlara yüz çeviren kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir? Bakın, Biz böylelerinin kalplerine, hakkı kavramalarına engel olan bir örtü ve kulaklarına da bir ağırlık yerleştirmişizdir; dolayısıyla, onları doğru yola çağırsan da asla doğru yola girecek değillerdir. Suat Yıldırım * 57-Rabbinin âyetleriyle öğüt verildiği halde onlara sırtını dönen ve elleriyle işlediği suçlarını unutan kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir?Biz onların kalplerine bunu anlamalarına engel olacak perdeler, kulaklarına da ağırlıklar koyduk. Sen onları hidâyete çağırsan da, artık onlar ebediyyen hidâyete gelemezler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin âyetleri hatırlatıldığı halde onlardan yüz çeviren ve ellerinin (yapıp) öne sürdüğü(günâhlarını, isyânları)nı unutandan daha zâlim kim olabilir? Biz onların kalbleri üzerine, onu anlamalarına engel olan örtüler, kulaklarının içine de ağırlık koymuşuz. Onları doğru yola çağırsan da bu halde asla doğru yola gelmezler (çünkü gerçeğe basiretlerini kapamışlardır). Şaban Piriş Meali * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri hatırlatıldığı zaman, ondan yüz çeviren ve önceden yaptıklarını unutan kimseden daha zalim kim vardır? Biz, onların kalplerine, iyice anlamalarına engel örtüler ve kulaklarına da ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları doğru yol göstericisine çağırsan da; onlar hiç bir zaman doğru yola girmezler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin âyetleri hatırlatıldığında ondan yüz çeviren ve kendi eliyle işlediklerini unutan kimseden daha zalim kim var? Biz onların kalplerine, Kur'ân'ı anlamalarını önleyen bir örtü geçirir, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık veririz. Artık onları doğru yola çağırsan da asla yollarını bulamazlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 57-Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri hatırlatıldığı halde, onlardan yüz çeviren ve iki elinin hazırlayıp önden gönderdiği şeyleri unutandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Şu bir gerçek ki, biz onların kalpleri üzerine onu anlamamaları için kabuklar geçirdik, kulakları içine de ağırlıklar koyduk. Onları hidayete çağırsan da bu durumda hidayete asla ulaşamazlar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 57- And who doth more wrong than one who is reminded of the Signs of his Lord, but turns away from them, forgetting the (deeds) which his hands(2401) have sent forth? Verily We have set veils over their hearts lest they should understand this, and over th M. Pickthall (English) * 57- And who doth greater wrong than he who hath been reminded of the revelations of his Lord, yet turneth away from them and forgetteth what his hands send forward (to the Judgement)? Lo! on their hearts We have placed coverings so that they understand not, and in their ears a deafness. And though thou call them to the guidance, in that case they can never be led aright. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 57- Rabbinin âyetleriyle nasihat edilip de onlardan yüz çeviren ve daha önce işlediği günahları unutandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Biz onların kalbleri üzerine (Kur'ân'ı) anlamalarına engel olan bir ağırlık, kulaklarına da sağırlık verdik. Ey Muhammed! Sen onları doğru yola çağırsan da onlar asla hidayete ermezler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri öğütle-hatırlatıldığı zaman, onlara sırt çeviren ve ellerinin önden gönderdikleri (amelleri) ni unutandan daha zalim kimdir? Biz gerçekten, onların kalpleri üzerine onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen bir perde (gerdik) kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan bile, onlar sonsuza kadar asla hidayet bulamazlar.(54) 58- Senin Rabbin rahmet sahibi (ve) bağışlayıcıdır. Eğer, kazanmakta olduklarından dolayı onları (azabla) yakalayıverseydi, şüphesiz onlara azabı (bir an önce) çabuklaştırırdı. Hayır, onlar için bir buluşma-zamanı vardır, onun dışında asla başka bir sığınak bulamayacaklardır.(55) 59- İşte ülkeler (ve onların halkları) , zulme saptıkları zaman onları yıkıma uğrattık;(56) ve yıkımları için de bir buluşma-zamanı tesbit ettik. 60- Hani Musa genç-yardımcısına demişti: "İki denizin birleştiği yere ulaşıncaya kadar gideceğim ya da uzun zamanlar geçireceğim."(57) AÇIKLAMA 54. Bir kimse peygamberin tebliğine karşı tartışma, itiraz, çekişme ve mücadele yolunu seçer ve hakkı bâtıl silahlar ve oyunlarla yenmeye çalışırsa, Allah o kimsenin kalbi üzerine perde çeker ve kulaklarına hakkı duymalarını engelleyecek örtüler koyar. Doğal olarak bu tutum onda inatçılık ve katı kalpliliğe neden olur, böylece o hidayet çağrısını duymaz ve kötü akibetini görmeden hatasını anlayamaz bir hale gelir. Çünkü böyle insanlar uyarı ve tebliğe aldırmazlar ve cehennem azabına uğramakta ısrar ederler; zamanla artık burunlarının doğrultusunda sadece azaba gitmekte olduklarına kani olurlar. 55. Burada insanlar; kendilerine verilen süre ile aldanmaları ve ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar hesaba çekilmeyeceklerini sanmaları konusunda uyarılmaktadırlar. İnsanlar Allah'ın esirgeyen ve bağışlayan olduğu için kendilerine süre verdiğini ve bu nedenle zalimleri hemen cezalandırmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Allah'ın mühlet (süre) vermesinin nedeni O'nun rahmetidir; O'nun rahmeti zalimlere gidişatlarını düzeltmeleri için süre verilmesini gerektirir. 56. Helâk edilen memleketler, Kureyşlilerin ticaret yolculuklarında rastladıkları ve diğer Araplar tarafından da çok iyi bilinen Sebe, Semûd, Medyen şehirleri ve Lût kavmi idi. 57. Gerçi bu hikaye kafirlerin sorusuna bir cevap olarak anlatılmıştır, ama aslında hem kafirlere hem de müminlere önemli bir gerçeği vurgulamak için de kullanılmıştır: Olayların sadece görünen yönlerinden sonuç çıkaran kimseler bu çıkarımlarından çok ciddi bir hata yapmaktadırlar. Çünkü onlar sadece görüneni görmekte ve onların altında yatan ilâhî hikmeti kavrayamamaktadırlar. Onlar günlük hayatta zalimlerin zenginliğini ve masum insanların zayıflığını, isyankarların refah içinde, itaatkârların ise zorluklar içinde olduklarını, günahkârların zevk içinde, dindarların ise acı içinde olduklarını gördüklerinde şaşkınlığa düşmekte ve onların ardında yatan hikmeti anlayamadıkları için yanlış anlamanın kurbanı olmaktadırlar. Kafirler ve zalimler bundan bu dünyanın hiç bir ahlâki kurala bağlı olarak işlemediği, bu dünyanın hiç bir hakimi olmadığı ve eğer varsa bile bu hakimin adaletsiz ve akılsız olduğu sonucunu çıkarmaktadırlar; o halde insan dilediği her şeyi yapabilir. Çünkü hesap verilecek kimse yoktur. Diğer taraftan müminler bunları gördüklerinde o denli sıkılıp cesaretleri kırılmaktadır ki, imanları zor bir imtihana tabi tutulmaktadır. Bu mucizenin ardında yatan hikmeti açığa çıkarmak için Allah gerçeğin üzerinden perdeyi aralamış, böylece Musa gece gündüz meydana gelen olayların ardındaki hikmeti gerçeği görenlerden ne denli değişik olduğunu görebilmiştir. Şimdi şöyle bir soruyu ele alalım: Bu olay nerede ve ne zaman meydana geldi? Kur'an bu konuda hiç bir şey söylemez. Bu konuda Avfi'nin rivayet ettiği İbn Abbas'dan nakledilen bir söz vardır: "Bu olay, Firavun'un helâk edilişinden ve Musa (a.s) kavmini Mısır'a yerleştirdikten sonra meydana gelmiştir." Fakat bu, İbn Abbas'dan rivayet edilen ve Buhari gibi diğer güvenilir hadis kitaplarında zikredilen başka hadislerle desteklenmemiştir. Musa (a.s) 'ın kavmini Firavun'un helâkından sonra Mısır'a yerleştirdiğini ispatlayan başka bir kaynak da yoktur. Bunun tam aksine Kur'an Musa'nın Mısır'dan çıkışından sonra tüm zamanını çölde (Sina ve Tih) geçirdiğini söyler. Bu nedenle Avfi'nin hadisi kabul edilemez. Fakat eğer olayın ayrıntılarını göz önünde bulundurursak iki şey açığa çıkmaktadır: 1) Bunlar, Musa'ya (a.s) peygamberliğin ilk yıllarında gösterilmiş olmalıdır, çünkü bu tür şeyler, peygamberliğin ilk döneminde eğitim ve öğretim için gereklidir. 2) Bu hikaye Mekke'li müminleri rahatlatmak ve teskin etmek için anlatıldığından dolayı, bu mucizelerin Musa'ya (a.s) İsrailoğulları'nın, bu surenin indirildiği dönemde Mekke'li müşriklerin müminlere yaptığı işkencelerin aynısı ile karşılaştığı bir dönemde gösterildiği sonucuna da varılabilir. Bu iki noktaya dayanarak (Gerçeği yalnız Allah bilir) bu olayın Firavun'un İsrailoğulları'na yaptırdığı işkencenin en şiddetli olduğu dönemde meydana geldiğini söyleyebiliriz. Aynen Kureyş liderleri gibi Firavun ve çevresindekiler de azabın gecikmesini, kendi üzerlerinde kendilerini hesaba verecek hiç bir güç olmadığının ispatı sanarak aldanmışlardı. Ve işkence çeken Mekkeli müslümanlar gibi Mısır'lı müslümanlar da şöyle feryat ediyorlardı: "Rabbimiz! Bu zalimlerin hakimiyeti ve bizim zavallılığımız daha ne kadar sürecek?" O denli ki Hz. Musa şöyle dua etti: "Rabbimiz! Şüphesiz sen Firavun'a ve önde gelen çevresine dünya hayatında bir ihtişam ve mallar verdin. Rabbimiz, senin yolundan saptırmaları için mi?" (Yunus: 88) . Eğer bizim tahminimiz doğru ise, o zaman bu olayın Musa'nın (a.s) Sudan'a yolculuğu sırasında meydana geldiği ve iki denizin birleştiği yer ile Mavi Nil ile Beyaz Nil'in birleştiği bu günkü Hartum şehrinin kastedildiği sonucuna varabiliriz. Kitab-ı Mukaddes bu konuyla ilgili hiçbir şey söylemez, fakat Talmud bu olaya değinir, ama olayın kahramanı Musa (a.s) değil, Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Jochanane'dır. Yine Talmud'a göre diğer kişi canlı olarak semaya yükseltilen ve orada dünyanın yönetimi için meleklerle birleştirilen Elijah'dır. (The Talmud Selections H.Polano, S. 313-16) Çıkıştan önce meydana gelen olaylar gibi bu olayın da doğru olarak aktarılmış olması, fakat yüzyıllar geçtikçe bunda değişiklik ve tahrifler yapılmış olması mümkündür. Fakat ne yazık ki bazı müslümanlar da Talmud'dan etkilenmiş ve Musa kıssasının Musa ile ilgili değil aynı anda başka bir şahısla ilgili olduğuna inanmışlardır. Bu müminler Talmud'un isnadının zayıf olduğunu unutmaktadırlar; hem Kur'an'ın "Musa" adında belirsiz bir kimsenin başından geçen bir olaya değindiğini kabul etmemize de hiç bir sebep yoktur. Dahası Ubey ibn Ka'b'dan rivayet edilen bir hadisden Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bu olayı açıklığa kavuşturduğunu ve Musa ile Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) kastedildiğini öğrenmekteyiz. Bir müslümanın Talmud'un bir görüşünü kabul etmesine bir sebep de göremiyoruz. Oryantalistler, genelde olduğu gibi, tarihin "kaynaklarına" bir "araştırma" yapmışlar ve şunlara işaret etmişlerdir: "Kur'an'da anlatılan hikaye şu üç kaynağa dayandırılabilir: 1) Gılgamış Destanı 2) Süryani iskendernâme 3) Elijah ile Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Joshua ile ilgili Yahudi efsanesi (İslâm Ansiklopedisi (yeni baskı) ve Shorter Encyclopaedia of İslâm- Hızır başlığı.) Bu kötü niyetli "bilginler" her şeyden önce "bilimsel araştırmaları"nı Kur'an'ın Allah tarafından vahyolunan bir kitap olmadığını ispatlamak için kullanırlar. Böylece onlar, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) vahiy olarak iddia ettiği şeylerin böyle "kaynaklar"dan elde edildiğini ispat etmiş olacaklardır. Bu konuda bu utanmaz insanlar öyle akıllıca ve hileli bir şekilde "deliller" ve "iktibaslar" kullanmaktadırlar ki, insan onların "araştırmaları"nın doğruluğuna inanmaya başlamaktadır. Eğer bunların yaptıkları şey "araştırma" ise o zaman insanın böyle bir "araştırma ve bilgi"yi lanetlemeye hakkı vardır. Biz onlardan "araştırma"larını daha da açıklamaları için aşağıdaki soruları cevaplamalarını istiyoruz. 1) Kur'an'ın belirli bir iddiasını birkaç eski kitaba dayandırdığı konusunda hangi deliliniz var? Böyle bir iddiayı, Kur'an'da anlatılan bazı olayların bu kitaplardakine benzemesine dayandırdığı için "araştırma" olarak kabul edemeyiz. 2) Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Mekke'de Peygamber'in (s.a) Kur'an için materyal topladığı bir kütüphane olduğu konusunda bir bilgiye mi sahipsiniz? Bu soru yerinde bir sorudur, çünkü Kur'an'daki kıssa ve fikirlerin kaynağı olarak kabul ettiğiniz çeşitli dillerdeki birçok kitap toplandığında, yeteri kadar büyük bir kütüphane meydana gelir. Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bu kitapları çeşitli dillerden Arapça'ya tercüme eden mütercimler tuttuğu konusunda, elinizde bir delil mi var? Eğer böyle değilse ve sizin iddianız sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) Arabistan dışına yaptığı birkaç yolculuğa dayanıyorsa, şöyle bir soru sorulabilir: Peygamber'in (s.a) Peygamberliğinden önce böyle kaç kitap kopya edebilmiş veya kaç kitap ezberleyebilmiştir? Nasıl oluyor da Peygamberliğin gelişinden bir gün önce bile onun konuşmalarında, (daha sonra Kur'an'da nazil olan) bu topladığı bilgilerin etkisi görülmemiştir? 3) Nasıl olmuş da Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşı Mekke'li Yahudi ve Hıristiyan kafirler, sizin gibi böyle bir delil peşinde oldukları halde Peygamber'e (s.a) böyle bir suçlamayla karşı çıkmamışlardır? O dönem müşriklerinin böyle bir fırsatı değerlendirmek için yeterli nedenleri vardı, çünkü onlara Kur'an'ın vahyolunmuş bir kitap olduğu ve ilâhî bilgiden başka kaynağı olmadığı iddiasının tersini ispatlayacak bir delil bulmaları ve eğer Kur'an'ın insan sözü olduğu doğru ise onun bir benzerini meydana getirmeleri teklifi yapılmıştı. Bu teklif o dönem İslâm düşmanlarının iddialarını boşa çıkarmış ve Kur'an'ın dayandığı başka bir kaynak olduğunu ispatlayacak en ufak mantıki bir fikir bile öne sürmemişlerdir. Bu gerçeklerin ışığında şöyle bir soru yöneltilebilir: "Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşları bu araştırmalarında nasıl başarısız oldular da bin yıllık bir zaman geçtikten sonra bugün İslâm düşmanları bu girişimlerinde başarı kazandılar?" 4) En son ve en önemli soru ise şudur: Bu İslâm düşmanlarının Kur'an'ın Allah'tan gelen bir vahiy olma ihtimalini bir tarafa bırakıp bütün çabalarnı onun vahiy olmadığını ispatlama girişimlerinde yoğunlaştırmalarının nedeninin sadece bağnazlık ve garaz olduğunu göstermiyor mu? Kur'an'da anlatılan kıssaların daha önce yazılmış kitaplardakilere benzemesi gerçeği aynı şekilde Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş olduğu ve geçen zaman boyunca onlarda meydana gelen tahrifleri düzeltmek için bu kıssalara değinildiği şeklindeki görüşün ışığında da ele alınabilir. Onların araştırmaları, neden Kur'an'daki hikayelerin gerçek kaynağının bu kitaplar olduğunu ispatlamak üzerinde yoğunlaşıyor da, diğer ihtimali, Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş bir kitap olduğu gerçeğini hiç dikkate almıyor? Bu soruları düşünen her tarafsız kişi, oryantalistlerin "bilgi" adına sundukları "araştırmanın" dikkate alınmaya değer olmadığı sonucuna varacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *57. Rabbinin mesajları kendisine ulaştırıldığı halde, kendi eliyle işlediği bütün kötü işleri de unutup, (62) onlara yüz çeviren kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir? Bakın, Biz böylelerinin kalplerine, hakkı kavramalarına engel olan bir örtü ve kulaklarına da bir ağırlık yerleştirmişizdir; dolayısıyla, onları doğru yola (63) çağırsan da asla doğru yola girecek değillerdir. 62 - Yani, kötü ve haksız davranışlarına devam ederek (Râzî). 63 - Lafzen, "doğru yol rehberine". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *57. Daha zalim kim vardır, o kimseden ki, Rabbinin âyetleri kendisine hatırlatıldığı halde ondan hemen yüz çevirir ve iki elinin takdim etmiş olduğu şeyi unutmuş olur. Biz onların kalpleri üzerine onu güzelce anlayabilmelerine mâni perdeler, kulaklarında da bir ağırlık kılmış olduk ve onları hidayete davet edip dursan onlar yine o vakit hidayete ebediyyen ermezler. 57. Bu mübarek âyetler, Cenab'ı Hak'kın varlığına, birliğine, kudretine ait zikredilen âyetlerden, gösterilen alâmetlerden kaçınan, kendi işledikleri fenalıkları unutan kimselerin en zalim şahıslar olduğunu bildiriyor. 0 gibi kimselerin kalpleri perdelenmiş, kulakları tıkatılmış olduğundan artık hidayete kabiliyetleri kalmamış olduğunu ihtar ediyor. Cenab-ı Hak, bir rahmet eseri olarak o gibi günahkâr kimseleri hemen cezalandırmayıp, kendilerine bir mühlet verilmiş olduğunu ve o mühlet bitince hemen helak olacaklarını ve buna yurtları harap, kendileri helak olmuş eski kavimlerin birer misâl teşkil ettiğini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Daha zalim kim vardır?) Evet.. Daha zalim yoktur (o kimseden ki. Rabbinin âyetleri) Kur'an-ı Kerim (kendisine) okunup (hatırlatıldığı halde ondan hemen yüz çevirir) onu düşünüp tefekkür etmez. (Ve iki elinin takdim etmiş olduğu şeyi) küfrü, isyanı, dinî hükümler ile alay gibi cinayetlerini (unutmuş olur) bu kâfirce hareketlerinin kötü âkibetini düşünmez. Elbette böyle bir şahıs, en zalim bir kimsedir. İşte Cenab-ı Hak da buyuruyor ki: (Bîz onların) öyle zalim, kâfir şahısların (kalpleri üzerine onu) o Kur'an'ı kerim'i (güzelce anlayabilmelerine mani perdeler) koyduk. Onun içindir ki, o ilâhî kitabın açıklamalarından yararlanamıyorlar. Ve onların (kulaklarında da bir ağırlık kılmış olduk) artık okunan Kur'an âyetlerini dinleyip işitmeğe kadir olamazlar. (Ve onları hidayete davet edip dursan) kendilerini tekrar tekrar İslâmiyet'e davet etsen (onlar yine o vakit) o davet müddetince (hidayete ebedî olarak ermezler) çünkü onlar asıl kendi yaratılışlarını bozmuş, iradelerini kötüye kullanmış oldukları için haklarında sapıklık takdir edilmiştir.